Opposite Images
by Kyra5972
Summary: They’re damn near identical, yet damn near complete opposites.


**Title:** Opposite Images

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. At all. I don't own Leverage or Angel or any of the characters from either show. Though I wouldn't mind owning Eliot…Or Lindsey…Or Angel…Or Connor…Or, well, I think you get the idea. However, sadly, I don't own any of them. The song Eliot sings is 'Middle American Saturday Night' by Christian Kane.

**Summary:** They're damn near identical, yet damn near complete opposites.

**Spoilers:** None, really. Somewhere in Season 1 of both Leverage and Angel.

**Warnings:** Um, none that I can think of…Reference to a threesome involving twins, but no details.

**A/N:** Just an idea that I got stuck in my head. Hope you like it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Fuck!" Eliot exclaimed as he skidded to a stop to keep from slamming into the security gate that had just dropped down, blocking his exit.

Parker and Hardison whirled around at the thud followed by Eliot's curse, quickly running back to him and tugging at the gate, trying futilely to lift it.

"_What's going on_?" Nate's asked, his voice coming through their comms.

"The security gate dropped and Eliot didn't make it through; he's trapped," Parker replied.

Eliot shook his head at the other two. "Just go, I'll be fine," he told them. "If you don't go now, you'll be trapped too." Hardison and Parker hesitated as they stared at their teammate. "Go!"

They nodded briefly and turned, continuing down the hall at a sprint, each of them briefly glancing over their shoulder at Eliot before turning the corner.

Staring after his teammates, Eliot shook himself and started looking around for a new way out. He knew it was useless, this had been the only way out of this section of the museum, but he couldn't just stand there doing nothing and waiting for the cops to show up.

"At least Parker had the statue," he muttered to himself as he thought about the small statue they had come to steal. Looking around, he cursed softly as he realized he was stuck in a room with nothing he could use as a weapon, the only things in there being paintings.

"_Eliot,_" Nate's voice sounded in his ear, "_as soon as Hardison gets out here he'll get to work on overriding the system and getting you out of there._"

Eliot shook his head to himself. "Don't bother," he said. "You know as well as I do that he won't have enough time to get me out of here before the cops show up."

"_You can't honestly want us to just _leave_ you there to be caught_," Parker's voice said, sounding incredulous and slightly winded from running.

"Seriously, don't worry about me," Eliot said as he heard footsteps hurrying down the hall toward him. "Tell me you two made it out of here," he added as he turned toward the gate.

"_Yeah, we're good,_" Hardison said, sounding winded as well.

"Good. Now get gone and don't worry about me; I'll be fine," Eliot said as the first of the cops came around the corner, guns up.

Eliot leaned casually against the nearest wall and raised his arms in the air as he heard Nate reluctantly agree. He watched as the security gate went back up and the cops rushed through, idly weighing the pros and cons of fighting his way out, before deciding it would be easier to just go along with the arrest. He rolled his eyes as the cops started yelling at him, telling him to put his hands in the air as if they couldn't see that he already had.

"Morons," he muttered.

A second later, he glared as one of the officers was rougher than necessary about handcuffing him. Moments after that, his glare transferred to the female officer that was getting a bit too familiar with him as she frisked him. She just grinned unrepentantly as she announced that he wasn't carrying any weapons.

Not long after, Eliot found himself sitting in an interrogation room at the police station. He rubbed lightly at the marks that the too-tight handcuffs had left on his wrists. He slouched down in his seat, completely bored as he waited for someone to come in and start questioning him, knowing that they were making him wait on purpose, hoping to make him nervous. Not that it was going to work.

He looked up a few minutes later as the door to the room finally opened and a pretty blonde walked into the room, the door closing firmly behind her. He arched an eyebrow at her as she grinned at him.

"Well, well, well," she started, "Lindsey McDonald, caught red-handed robbing a museum. It's like my birthday and Christmas all rolled into one."

"Sorry to disappoint, Darlin'," Eliot drawled with a smirk, "but I ain't Lindsey. Though, if you wouldn't mind getting him down here, he's my lawyer."

The blonde looked startled for a moment as she stared at him before shaking herself slightly. "What?"

"I'm not Lindsey," Eliot repeated. "And I'm not sayin' anything 'til he gets here. Like I said, he's my lawyer."

"But…" she looked at him with confusion, her mind struggling to process what she was being told. "If you're not Lindsey, then who are you?"

Eliot glanced around the room for a moment before turning back to her and arching a brow once more. "I don't see Linds in here, do you?" he asked.

"Actually, I do," she replied. "He's sitting right in front of me."

"How many times do I need to tell you I'm not Lindsey before you'll believe me?" Eliot asked, starting to get annoyed with the blonde insisting he was Lindsey; it really wasn't getting them anywhere.

"When are you going to stop lying about who you are?" the cop shot back.

Eliot sighed in frustration as he leaned back in his seat. "Look, when's the last time you saw Lindsey?" he asked her.

"I saw you about two weeks ago," she replied. "Why?"

"In that case, you're a moron," Eliot told her.

"Excuse me?"

"Last I knew, Lindsey's hair was short, just about long enough to hang in his eyes, I think," Eliot said before running a hand through his own shoulder length locks and looking at the detective like she was stupid. "Does this look like two weeks' worth of growth?" he asked. "Really, I think you're one of the reasons blondes have such a bad reputation."

The blonde's mouth opened and closed soundlessly for a few minutes, making her look like a fish and causing Eliot to suppress a snicker. Finally, she simply spun on her heel and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

As the door slammed, Eliot finally let the snicker escape. "God, what an idiot," he muttered, shaking his head. With a sigh, he slouched down in his chair again and tried to make himself as comfortable as possible, knowing it might be a while before anyone came back into the room.

Thirty minutes later and Eliot was officially bored out of his mind, as evidenced by the fact that he had his feet propped up on the table in the room, crossed at the ankle and the chair he was sitting in was tilted back on its back legs as he sang quietly to himself, his feet tapping out the rhythm of the song in the air and his hands drumming along on his thighs.

"…_Tammy painted a heart on a sign that says: 'Bobby Joe 'til the day I die,' She thinks he's gonna settle down, But she's wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, 'Cos Bobby Joe's lookin' out for the sheriff, He's ridin' high on an old debt, And he yells, 'I ain't comin' down 'til you play my favorite song.'_" His hands left his thighs and a smirk tugged his lips as he started playing air guitar as he continued to sing, though his fingers were actually picking out chords and notes instead of just randomly strumming the air. "_I was on the roof of my car, Playin' my air guitar, And nobody could tell me I wasn't born to be a star._" His hands dropped back down to his thighs and started to drum along again. He glanced up as he heard the door to the room open once more and grinned as Lindsey walked in, closely followed by the blonde from earlier. His hands continued drumming on his jean-clad thighs and his feet continued tapping along in the air as he turned his attention back to the song he was singing, starting in on the chorus. "_Long-legged blonde in the pale moonlight, Probably cause a friendly fight, That's what you get when you hang with them, Girls of summer, Big time dreams and small town nights, Hank Jr. and Fred Durst saved our lives, Smack dab in the middle of a Middle, American Saturday night…_" He trailed off, humming a couple bars as he dropped his feet back down to the floor and looked up at Lindsey who had leaned casually against the wall next to the door and had been watching him with a small, amused smile and the blonde who had stopped a few feet inside the room.

The blonde was staring at him in shock and Eliot couldn't decide if it was because of his singing or if it was because he actually _wasn't_ Lindsey. Maybe it was a combination of the two. Eliot shrugged mentally and turned all of his attention to Lindsey and a grin spread over his face.

"Well, hey there, Little Brother," he greeted.

Lindsey snorted as he pushed off the wall and made his way over to stand next to Eliot. "We're the same age," he said with amusement, laughter coloring his tone.

Eliot shrugged in reply. "You're five minutes younger; means you're the baby. Ain't nothin' gonna change that, Linds," Eliot told him with a grin.

The blonde's jaw dropped as she looked back and forth between the two. "What…?"

Lindsey looked at her, an eyebrow raised in disbelief. "We look damn near identical, aside from our hair and some scars here and there, and you didn't make the connection that we're twins?" he asked, his tone letting her know he thought she was stupid.

"That and the fact that you're a scrawny little shit compared to me," Eliot added, merely grinning in response to the glare his comment earned him.

The blonde finally seemed to shake herself out of her daze and strode over to stand in front of the two brunettes on the other side of the table. "None of this changes the fact that your client was caught red-handed trying to rob a museum," she said to Lindsey.

Lindsey tilted his head slightly as he looked at her. "Is that so, Detective Lockley?" he asked. "And what, may I ask, was he stealing?"

The detective blinked for a second before answering. "We're not sure at the moment but we will figure it out," she replied.

Eliot leaned back in his chair in amusement and watched as his brother proceeded to pick apart every tiny aspect of the charges against him, including the fact that no one had bothered to read him his rights when they arrested him.

"So, you can try and get this taken to trial if you want, but I can guarantee that it will never so much as make it before a jury. The judge will laugh you out of the courthouse if you manage to get a preliminary hearing," Lindsey finished as he kept a steady gaze on the blonde detective. "And you know it."

Eliot and Lindsey watched in satisfaction as Detective Lockley sagged in defeat, knowing that Lindsey was right and that if she managed to get the charges brought before a judge in a preliminary hearing that Lindsey would easily be able to get them thrown out.

"Fine," she sighed. "Your client is free to go."

"Finally," Eliot muttered as he stood up and stretched. "I'm starving. You wanna get something to eat?" he asked as he looked at his twin.

"I could eat," Lindsey replied as they left the room and headed down to pick up Eliot's possessions before leaving the station. "We going out to eat or are you cooking?" he asked as they walked out of the station and headed across the parking lot to his car.

Eliot shrugged. "I can cook," he said as Lindsey unlocked the car and they slid inside.

"Good. It's been a while since I had a good home-cooked meal," Lindsey said as he pulled out of the station's parking lot, heading in the direction Eliot indicated. "Hell, it's been a while since I had a _bad_ home-cooked meal. Lately everything's been either business meals at restaurants or take out."

The rest of the drive was spent in companionable silence aside from Eliot giving Lindsey directions. Lindsey looked at Eliot curiously as they pulled up outside of the building housing the offices of Leverage Consulting and Associates.

"Did you move?" Lindsey asked as they got out of his car and headed for the front door.

Eliot shook his head. "Nah, our offices are here. Nate bought the whole building and our offices take up one of the floors while a couple of the top floors were turned into small apartments. We each have an apartment here if we need it and since this was closer than my place, I figured we'd come here," he said as they boarded the elevator. "Besides, the rest of the team is probably here planning on how to bust me out of jail and I should probably let them know they don't need to."

Lindsey shook his head as they exited the elevator and headed down the hall. "I still can't believe you're part of a team. You never were one to play well with others."

Eliot shrugged. "We work well together," he said simply as he opened the door to the offices of Leverage Consulting and Associates.

Eliot led the way through the offices to the conference room and leaned against the door jam, watching the rest of the team with a smirk as they plotted out different ways to spring him from jail. He motioned Lindsey off to the side and out of sight before finally making his presence known and clearing his throat.

Four heads snapped up at the sound of a throat clearing in the doorway and Eliot straightened up and braced himself as Parker bounded toward him, his arms wrapping around her as she threw herself at him in a hug. A few seconds later, she pulled back and looked at him curiously.

"How come you're not in jail?" Parker asked.

"That's a very good question," Nate said. "One I think we're all wanting an answer to."

Sophie and Hardison nodded, their gazes curious.

"What can I say?" Eliot asked rhetorically. "My lawyer kicks ass."

Nate and the others blinked in surprise for a moment before Sophie spoke up, her voice holding the shock they were all feeling.

"You have a lawyer?"

"One that was able to keep you from going to jail when you were caught red-handed robbing a museum?" Nate added.

Eliot nodded and stepped further into the room. "Everybody, I'd like you to meet my lawyer, Lindsey," Eliot said as he motioned Lindsey into the room, his eyes locked on the faces of his teammates. A huge smirk crossed his face as each and every one of their jaws dropped when they saw Lindsey walk into the room.

"Oh, my God…" Sophie muttered as she stared at Lindsey. "It's the pretty boy version of Eliot…"

Eliot turned to look at Lindsey and raised an eyebrow in question. "Which one of us should be feeling insulted right now?" he asked.

Lindsey shook his head, amusement plain in his voice as he answered. "I'm honestly not sure," he said.

"How come we never knew you had a twin?" Nate asked as he looked back and forth between the two nearly identical brunettes.

"And why can't I find anything on a Lindsey Spencer?" Hardison added from where he was in front of his laptop, his fingers flying over the keyboard.

Eliot shrugged at Nate. "It's not like it ever came up," he replied. "Besides, it's not something I go around broadcasting; that could be dangerous in our line of work."

Nate just nodded in reply, knowing it was true.

"Seriously, dude," Hardison said as he glanced up at Eliot, "it's like your brother doesn't exist."

"That's because you're looking for the wrong person," Lindsey said as he sat down at the table, Eliot sitting down next to him.

"What?"

"You're looking for Lindsey Spencer," Lindsey started.

"You need to be looking for Lindsey McDonald," Eliot finished.

"McDonald?" Sophie asked, an eyebrow arched in question.

Eliot shrugged. "I use our mom's maiden name," he said. "It's safer that way."

Sophie opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off by Nate.

"Parker?" he said, his attention on the blonde who was still staring at the twins and had yet to say anything. "You okay?"

Parker blinked for a few seconds and sent a quick glance at Nate before turning her attention back to Lindsey and Eliot, a slow smile spreading over her face. "…I think I just found my new happy place," she replied as she licked her lips and glanced between the twins.

Eliot and Lindsey snorted with amusement while Sophie tried to stifle a smile as she looked at the younger woman and Nate just shook his head, Hardison ignoring them as he continued to type away at his laptop.

Parker tilted her head to the side slightly as she considered the brunette brothers. "Have you two ever had sex?" she asked. "With each other? Because that would be hot…"

Hardison's head snapped up at Parker's question and he sent a horrified look the blonde's way while Nate choked on the sip of scotch he had just taken.

"PARKER!" Sophie exclaimed in shock as she gaped at the younger woman.

Eliot stared at Parker and his mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to get his vocal chords to work but nothing came out.

Lindsey cleared his throat and looked away from the blonde, down at the table in front of him, effectively hiding his face from the others. "I plead the fifth," he answered.

Parker blinked a couple times as Lindsey's words sank in. "Oh, damn," she said softly. "Yeah…yeah, that's definitely my new happy place…"

"LINDSEY!" Eliot exclaimed. "Do you really have to encourage her?"

Lindsey looked up at Eliot and they could all see the grin on his face and the mischief dancing in his eyes. "What?" he asked innocently. "It's fun…"

Eliot sighed and turned back to the others to see them all looking at him and Lindsey in disbelief. Well, everyone except Parker who was staring off into space with a small smile on her face.

Eliot sighed again while Lindsey snickered. "Okay, look," Eliot started, "we've never actually had sex with each other. Threesomes, yes; one-on-one sex, no."

Parker's gaze focused for a second as she looked at Eliot with a grin. "Yeah, that's still my new happy place," she said happily, "I'm just in the middle now instead of off to the side watching."

"I thought money was your happy place?" Hardison asked.

"Oh, it is," Parker nodded. "In my new happy place, though, we're surrounded by money."

Lindsey chuckled and turned to look at his twin. "Oh, I like her."

Eliot shook his head in a mix of exasperation and amusement. "Careful, Linds," he cautioned. "She's one of the ones that would end up chaining us both to a wall."

Lindsey blinked at Eliot innocently as a small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "You say that like it's a bad thing…"

Eliot groaned. "You're impossible."

Lindsey just grinned. "But you love me anyway!"

Sophie, Nate and Hardison were staring at the twins in with varying degrees of shock, horror and disbelief on their features while Parker was once again staring off into space with a smile on her face. Eliot sighed as he looked at them before shaking his head.

"Look," Eliot said as he stood up from the table, "I promised Lindsey dinner, so we're just gonna go up to my apartment. I'll see y'all for work tomorrow."

Lindsey stood up as well and flashed a smile at the four people at the table. "It was nice meetin' y'all," he said, a soft southern twang tingeing his voice, before following Eliot out of the room and back to the front door of the office.

A couple seconds after Eliot and Lindsey left the room, Parker stood up and turned to the others. "Well, I'm gonna go, too," she stated. "Goodnight!" And with that, she bounced out of the room, catching up with the brothers in the lobby of the offices.

The three left in the conference room merely stared after her and a few moments later, a soft murmur of voices reached their ears, the words indistinguishable. Finally, they heard the front door open and Eliot's voice drifted back to them, followed shortly by Lindsey's chuckle and a small laugh from Parker.

"Fine. But I'm drawing the line at handcuffs with you, Parker. The thought of you with anything more than that makes me nervous."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Okay, I've already been yelled out for ending it the way I did and have been begged for a smutty sequel. All I can say is that I'll try, but I can't promise anything.**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think? Pretty please?**

**~ Kyra**


End file.
